


A Street Boy Named Desiree

by namelesslunitic



Category: Family Guy
Genre: Crossdressing, Drama, M/M, Romance, adultxbaby, dogxbaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namelesslunitic/pseuds/namelesslunitic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian discovers Stewie's dirty little secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Street Boy Named Desiree

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Family Guy or any of these characters.

On a lonely street corner in Quahog, Rhode Island, a young child by the name of Stewie Griffin stood with his back leaning against a flickering streetlight. He was wearing a blonde wig and a black dress and had a purse slung over his shoulder. Though Stewie was male, his appearance would give anyone the impression that he was indeed a mature female. Of course, this is what the child wanted. What man would attempt to go out with him in public if he gave off the persona of the infant male he actually was? His stature may have been a bit unusual, but his mannerisms were more than enough to woo his unsuspecting victims to the bedroom. Seduction was an art form he had mastered. Still, when it came to the one person he actually wanted to be with, nothing seemed to work, and that's why he was here now. He had adopted this alter-ego to deal with the hurt he felt every day due to the knowledge that he could never have the one person he loved the most. Brian was the reason he had become Desiree.

Stewie wasn't sure when he had fallen in love with the family dog. In fact, he used to despise the mutt, but over time, a strong friendship had forged between the two. They were the only people who could really understand each other, and while Brian was content in having him as just a friend, Stewie began to yearn for something much more from the canine. At first, it was just simple flirting. He'd make a pass at him every once in awhile hoping that Brian would return his affection. That never happened though. Brian was as straight as an arrow, and any kind of affection he ever showed Stewie was purely of the platonic variety. This began to frustrate the child, and his advances became bolder, leading him to actually offer himself to the dog on more than one occasion, but it was all futile. Any move he made would immediately be shut down by Brian, so Stewie began to resort to more drastic measures to satiate his desires for the dog. He began sneaking out of the house at night, donning women's attire, and preying upon the desperate men of Quahog. If Brian wasn't going to give him the love he so desperately desired, he'd find someone he could use as a decent substitute. That's what he was doing out here, waiting outside this shoddy hotel to rendezvous with one of his regular companions.

"Hey! Desiree!"

Stewie straightened his posture and turned to greet the man whom he had been waiting for.

"Hey, Lee," he said with a plastic smile.

Stewie had found Lee, like he had most of his partners, through the National Sex Offender Registry. It was clear from his record that Lee had a thing for little boys, so Stewie arranged a meeting for them by way of email. They met at a local Starbucks two days later. Lee was pretty nervous the first time they got together, but a quick blowjob in the men's restroom was more than enough to get him to loosen up. The man wasn't extraordinarily handsome, but he was attractive enough. He wore a pullover shirt and jeans. He was of an average build, had brown hair, and he had a moustache. Stewie particularly liked the moustache because the fuzz made it a whole lot easier to indulge in his fantasies. When he was with any man all he saw was his Brian.

"I called ahead and got us a room on the third floor. Come on," Lee explained motioning for Stewie to follow.

With that, the two entered the hotel. Lee had to first stop by the help desk to pick up his key. As soon as he had it, they entered the elevator. No pleasantries were exchanged between the two. This was just sex to them, nothing more. Stewie had made that clear to Lee their first night together. The elevator door opened to the third floor, and the man escorted Stewie to the proper door. After a quick turn of the key, they entered the room and locked the door before making their way to the bed. Once they were situated and Stewie had set his purse on the floor, Lee made the first move as he leaned in and placed a soft kiss upon the younger's lips. Stewie responded in earnest as his mind began to travel to a different place entirely. He closed his eyes, allowing the image of Lee to fade away and the vision of Brian to take its place. This was the closest he would ever get to actually being with his love. Things became more heated as Lee began to rapidly undress himself. While breaking away from the kiss to pull off his shirt, he leaned down so he could speak to the boy.

"Let's just skip the foreplay tonight. I'm in so much need of you right now."

Stewie nodded his head in understanding as he knelt down to undo Lee's jeans. As soon as the zipper had been undone, Lee's member sprang forward.

"Going commando today, Lee?" Stewie remarked with a seductive smirk.

The man chuckled a bit as he reached into his pocket to retrieve a condom before kicking his jeans to the floor. Stewie took the condom from him and began to undo the packaging as Lee went to lie down on the bed. Once the condom was free, Stewie crawled over to the space between Lee's legs and slowly slipped it over the man's engorged length. Lee let out a low throaty moan that reminded Stewie of Brian when he scratched his ear in just the right spot.

"You like that. Don't you, Boy?" Stewie muttered huskily under his breath.

"Oh god, Desiree! Don't keep me waiting."

Stewie let out a quiet laugh. Oh, how he loved being in control.

"One second, Lee. There are just a couple more parts left."

Stewie leaned over the bed to retrieve some lubricant from his purse. He immediately got to work undressing himself all except for the black, leather, high heel boots he was wearing. He knew how much Lee loved his boots. Once undressed, he worked quickly at the necessary preparations, taking great care to properly lubricate his tiny opening and Lee's cock. He fingered himself slowly making sure to put on a tantalizing show for his partner. Once he was done, he climbed on top of Lee and lined up the tip of the man's penis with his hole. As he sat down to penetrate himself on Lee's tool, he imagined Brian underneath him, making proclamations of his satisfaction.

"Oh! Fuck, Desiree!"

_"Oh! Fuck, Stewie!"_

* * *

A couple of miles away, Brian was in the process of driving back to the Griffin home after a night of drinking and failed attempts at wooing women. He knew he probably shouldn't be behind the wheel, but all he wanted to do right now was just go home and have a couple more drinks. Maybe he would peek in on Stewie. The kid usually knew what to say to him to make him feel better when he was down. In fact, he just might end up staying in Stewie's room tonight. He sure as hell wasn't going to put up with Peter's incessant snoring after the ordeal of a night he'd had. His evening had been a nightmare. Every chick he hit on was already with another person at the bar. One of the girl's boyfriends threatened to beat him to a pulp after he made a particularly lewd comment about "finding a place to bury his bone for the night". Brian had left the bar not too long after that one.

_I'm such a waste of space._

Brian continued to sulk as he pulled onto Spooner Street. The dog's silver Prius pulled into the driveway, and he switched off the engine. He got out of the car and made his way inside the house. Once inside, he made sure to place his keys on the kitchen table before beginning his ascent up the stairs to the baby's room. After a slow trudge up the stairs, he walked in front of the door to Stewie's room and knocked softly. When there was no response, he knocked again, a little harder this time, but also trying to keep from waking up the rest of the Griffin family.

_Maybe he's asleep._

Brian stood outside the door for a moment and debated whether or not he should enter the child's room. He didn't want to disturb Stewie, but at the same time, he really needed someone to talk to or at least keep him company. In these moments, when Brian was feeling lower than dirt, he could always turn to Stewie for comfort. Despite his age, Stewie was the only one who really understood him, and he knew how much the child enjoyed his company. Maybe he enjoyed it a little too much, but he and Stewie would deal with that when the time was right. Right now his mind was still back at the bar, and he needed to vent some of his frustrations. Brian finally resolved to enter the child's room. He  _really_  needed Stewie right now. Slowly, he turned the knob to open the door and quietly stepped inside, making sure to close the door behind him.

"Hey, Kid. Are you awake?"

Once again, there was no response, so Brian began to tiptoe over to the toddler's crib.

"Stewie?"

He reached a paw down in an attempt to wake the child up, but his hand found no Stewie, only a mess of sheets inside the crib.

"Stewie?"

Another paw was placed inside of the crib as Brian began to search for any sign of his little buddy.

"Stewie!" he shouted. He didn't have to worry about anyone hearing him. Stewie had soundproofed his room long ago in order to keep the family from hearing him when he was working on one of his projects.

_Where could he be?_

Brian began to search throughout the house, making certain not to wake anyone and bring attention to Stewie's absence. After all, he had no way of knowing if Stewie was in trouble or not, so there was really no reason to alert anyone to the missing child. Knowing Stewie though, there was no telling what he was up to. Brian checked all over the house, but there was no sign of Stewie anywhere. After searching every room of the house for any trace of his friend, Brian finally gave up, retrieved his cell phone, and dialed Stewie's cell number.

_Come on, Kid. Answer the phone._

* * *

"Oh! Brian!" Stewie cried carnally as he reached his peak. The clenching of muscles was enough to send his partner over the edge as well.

"Oh! Fuck! Yeah! Desiree!" moaned Lee as he came, filling Stewie with an intense and pleasurably warm feeling all throughout his small frame.

Stewie fell over on top of Lee, exhausted from the intense sex. Both of them were panting for breath as they recuperated from the act. Several minutes passed before either of them could move. After he had recovered a bit, Stewie removed the intruding appendage from within his body and let out a sigh of calm satisfaction. Another quiet moment later and Lee finally spoke.

"Who's Brian?" the man asked as he looked up at the boy. Lee had been briefly introduced to the dog before, but it hadn't been enough for him to really get a bearing on what kind of relationship Desiree had with Brian.

The boy sat up to look into the eyes of his mature partner.

"That's really none of your business, Lee. I've told you this before."

Lee wasn't satisfied with that answer and continued to push the subject.

"I'm just curious. That's all. I know there's nothing between us. I mean, I don't even know your real name, but it's just odd having the person you're fucking constantly screaming the name of a person other than yourself. You know?"

Stewie scoffed at this.

"Just be happy you're getting to fuck anyone, Lee. Lord knows, no one else would ever put up with a pathetic simpleton such as yourself."

That was enough to get Lee to drop the matter. He lied back down, and focused his attention on the ceiling while exhaling a small huff of annoyance.

Stewie gave another huff of disgust before sliding himself off the man and going to retrieve his clothing. As he was putting on his black panties, a faint buzzing sound made its way to his ear. He stopped for a second to listen more carefully and heard it again. It was his phone vibrating.

"Could you hand me my purse, Lee?"

Lee grudgingly obliged and reached down to retrieve the purse Stewie had mentioned. After he had handed it to him, Stewie reached inside and retrieved his phone. The caller ID read **Brian**.

_Shit_

Brian calling could only mean one of two things. Either he knew that Stewie wasn't home and was wondering where he was, or Brian was drunk dialing him. Hopefully it was the second one because Stewie really didn't feel like trying to come up with an excuse for his absence. He took a second to debate whether or not to even answer the phone but at last, came to the conclusion that not answering it would only look even shadier.

He opened the phone.

"Heeeeeey, B-ry!" Stewie practically sang in false cheeriness.

"Stewie? Where the fuck are you?" Brian asked, worry clear in his voice.

"Oh, you know, just out and about. Why?"

_Out and about? Really Stewart? Like he'll actually accept that explanation!_

"Where could you possibly be 'out and about' to in the middle of the night?"

Stewie racked his brain for something to tell Brian, anything but the truth.

"I couldn't sleep, so I went out for a walk."

_Please buy that!_

There was silence on the other end for a while, and finally, Brian responded.

"Tell me where you are. I'm coming to get you. You shouldn't be out this late."

Stewie was honestly very touched by the concern Brian was displaying for him at the moment, but he really couldn't have picked a worse time to be so worried.

While all of this was taking place, Lee had just been staring in confusion at the scene playing out before him. Was "B-ry" the Brian that Desiree always fantasized about? Curiosity finally got the better of him, and without thinking, he spoke up.

"Is that Brian, Desiree?"

Stewie turned and gave the man a sharp look, motioning for him to shut the hell up and praying that Brian hadn't heard.

"Who the fuck was that, Stewie?"

_Damn!_

There was a long, uncomfortable silence between the two. Stewie heard what sounded like a door being slammed soon followed by the revving of an engine.

"What are you doing, Brian?" Stewie questioned, trying to hide the nervous quake in his voice.

"I told you I'm coming to get you. Now, where are you?"

Brian's tone was flat but stern. Stewie knew there was no point in lying anymore. Brian knew he was hiding something, and he was going to find out what. Hell, the canine had probably already figured out what he was up to. The dog knew him all too well.

"I'm at the hotel in West Quahog." Stewie admitted in defeat.

"Stay right there. I'll arrive shortly."

With those final words, the line went dead as Brian hung up the phone. Stewie placed his phone back in his purse. Setting his face in his palms, he let out an exasperated sigh before turning toward Lee and giving him a hard glare.

"You just had to open your big mouth. Didn't you, Lee?"

The man just shrugged his shoulders in confusion and looked back up towards the ceiling. This angered the child a great deal. He climbed off the bed, grabbed Lee's pants, and hurled them at him. Lee shot up in shock as his jeans suddenly landed on his face causing everything to go dark. The pants fell to his lap, and he jerked his head to the side to look at Stewie.

"What the hell was that for, Desiree?"

Stewie slammed his hand to his face. Sometimes people really surprised him with how stupid they could be.

"He's coming to get me, Lee, so it's probably in your best interest to get the fuck out of Dodge before he arrives!"

Lee didn't say anything for a second. He appeared to be thinking about something. After awhile, a grin spread across his face as if he had figured something out.

"I knew it! Brian is your boyfriend, and he didn't know about you sneaking around with other men!"

Stewie starred at Lee in disbelief.

"Lee, I would correct you, but honestly, I don't give a damn what you think. Just get the hell out of here before  _I'm_  the one who ends up beating you senseless."

Lee looked shocked, as if he was offended by Stewie's words. Stewie paid him no mind, so Lee used the leg of his jeans to clean himself up, grabbed his clothes, dressed himself, disposed of his condom, and made sure to slam the door when he left, hoping for some kind of dramatic effect. All he succeeded in doing was making a fool out himself though, and Stewie shook his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Such a stupid, stupid man."

When he was done marveling at Lee's incompetence, Stewie quickly retrieved the rest of his clothing. He made quick work of getting dressed, and when he was ready, made his way down to the lobby to wait for Brian.

_This should prove to be interesting._

* * *

Brian snapped his phone shut in frustration as he turned off of Spooner Street to head toward the hotel where, supposedly, Stewie currently was.

_Desiree_

That was the alias Stewie had used when they were out on their fake date, so Brian could make Jillian jealous. Needless to say, the evening turned into a disaster, but that wasn't the issue right now. Stewie had bumped into a man that night, a man who seemed to be acquainted with Stewie as Desiree. The voice Brian had heard over the phone was identical to the voice of that man. Brian had had his suspicions, but he absolutely would not allow himself to believe that Stewie was actually seeing adult men. Looking back though, the signs were obvious. He should have confronted Stewie about it a long time ago, but he refused to even acknowledge the possibility of such a situation. Considering the kid was currently in a hotel, Brian could only imagine what all Stewie had been up to these past several months, and for some reason, it made him angry to think about it. Images of Stewie in all kinds of sexual situations with grown men flooded his mind. Brian tightened his grip on the steering wheel and let out a low, feral growl. All he cared about at the moment was finding the bastard that was currently with Stewie and beating the shit out of him.

 _I'll teach that prick to mess with_ my _Stewie._

At that thought, Brian shook his head to bring himself out of his current mental state.  _His_ Stewie? Where had that come from? Why was he so angry right now? As he thought about this, he began to realize it wasn't just anger he was feeling. He had felt this emotion many times before but never this strongly. It was the way he had felt when Peter was with Lois. It was the pain he endured when Jillian had married Derek. It was jealousy. What the fuck? He was jealous because Stewie was with someone! When did this happen? How could he possibly  _want_ Stewie? He had never been attracted to any other male. What made Stewie the exception? Brian contemplated these things as he drove, and before he knew it, he had arrived at the hotel. He parked his car near the sidewalk and rushed inside. There he saw Stewie sitting on the bench in the lobby. He walked up to the boy.

"Where is he?"

Stewie looked up to face Brian and spoke nonchalantly.

"I told him he needed to leave because I wasn't sure what you would do."

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose. A headache was quickly coming on.

"I'm going to fucking kill him if I ever see him again! It was Lee, wasn't it? The guy you introduced me to at the restaurant a couple months back! "

Stewie regarded Brian for a second. He had never seen the dog this angry.

"Why do you care so much? Is this really such a big surprise, Brian? Why does it matter so much? I'm not your average baby. I'm surprised you're so shocked considering everything else I've gotten up to in the past."

The dog let out a heavy sigh, as he tried to calm himself down while going to sit on the bench beside Stewie, head down towards the ground.

"You're just…so young, Kid. You shouldn't even be thinking about stuff like this yet, and…"

Brian paused for a second as if he was contemplating saying anything else. After a minute, he continued.

"…if you are going to be…engaging in… _that_ …it should at least be…with someone who actually cares about you."

Stewie gazed at Brian, confused.

"What are you trying to say, Brian?"

The dog turned to look Stewie in the eyes. He could see the hope that was radiating from within. He knew that Stewie had some kind of attraction to him. All he had to do was tell the kid how he felt. He would be his, but was that really the right thing to do? These feelings that he had just discovered, was it ok to feel this way towards Stewie? He was just a baby.

_I can't do it._

"I don't know. N-nothing. Let's just go. It's really late and we need to get back to the house before anyone notices you're gone."

Stewie's face immediately saddened at Brian's response. The dog felt a pang of guilt but shook it away.

_It's for the best._

Another couple of seconds, and Stewie's expression changed back to its usual smugness.

"I guess you're right. We wouldn't want Lois thinking you and I have run away together or something ridiculous like that, would we?"

Brian was taken aback by Stewie's sudden quip but did his best to hide his shock and play the game they were so used to playing with each other.

"Yeah right. Like I would ever run away with you. I'm not the gay one, remember?"

Stewie feigned a look of shock before giving a hearty laugh and hopping off the bench.

"Come on, Dog. Let's get out of here before you end up saying something you'll regret."

Brian wasn't sure what Stewie meant by that, but obliged by standing from the bench and heading toward the door. Before he had taken his second step, Stewie had grabbed his hand. Brian inwardly smiled and gave Stewie's hand a little squeeze as they exited the hotel.

* * *

The car trip back home was passed in complete silence. Stewie just stared out the passenger side window, thinking, and Brian was wrapped up in his own thoughts. He let his mind wander back to all his time spent with Stewie. He remembered the day when Lois first brought him home from the hospital, how the kid freaked him out by saying things no infant should ever say, mainly because infants shouldn't be able to say anything. The family just passed it off as the ramblings of a baby, but Brian knew there was more to this child than met the eye. There was a period of rivalry between the two, but that hadn't lasted long. Before he knew it, he and Stewie were inseparable. Then something else happened. Stewie began to focus less and less of his time on world domination and more and more of his time on spending it with Brian. It wasn't long until Brian began to realize that the kid had a crush on him of some sort, and when he really thought about it, he never was actually really bothered by it. He liked having someone think the world of him for a change. No one had ever cared about him the way Stewie had, and it felt good to have someone who liked him as much as Stewie did. As his mind continued to reminisce, Brian thought back to all the moments where he and Stewie had acted like a couple. The few times they had kissed stood out the most in his mind. Thinking back on it, Brian had never found kissing Stewie very unpleasant. He would have never admitted that before, but now that he was confronting these feelings, he had to ask himself one vital question. Had he always felt this way about Stewie? If he hadn't, why had he not confronted Stewie about the obvious affections the kid displayed toward him.

_He's just a kid._

That was it. Brian had buried these feelings because he was afraid of the consequences due to Stewie's age. Well now he was acknowledging them, so what was he going to do about it?

_I may feel this way for Stewie, but that still doesn't make it right._

There was nothing he could do about it. Stewie was much too young for something like that, and Brian wasn't going to help screw the kid up worse than he already was.

_One day these feelings will pass, and everything will be ok in the end._

Brian tried to convince himself that was the truth, but it just sounded so false in his head.

It wasn't long before they had arrived back home. Brian parked the car in the driveway and turned off the engine, but neither of them made a move to exit the vehicle. Actually, Stewie couldn't have even if he wanted to because of the car seat he was in, so it was really Brian keeping them inside the vehicle.

As they sat there, Stewie thought back to what Brian had said about being with someone who cared about him. The look Brian had given him; it was the same look he had seen on the dog's face when he talked about Lois or any of the other bimbos he claimed to be in love with. Stewie knew it was absurd to think so, but could it be possible that Brian had feelings for him? After tonight, things were definitely going to be different, so maybe this was the right time for him to tell Brian how he felt. He looked over at the dog.

"You never asked me why I did it."

Brian was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of Stewie's voice. He turned to face the kid, wondering what he was referring to.

"Why you did what?"

As soon as Brian made eye contact, Stewie quickly lowered his head toward the floor. He was so nervous right now. Only Brian could do that to him.

"You never asked me why I started going out as Desiree. All you cared about at the moment was finding Lee and kicking his ass." He laughed a bit at the thought of Brian beating Lee to a bloody pulp.

Brian tilted his head slightly, thinking about what the child had said. Stewie was right. He had been so caught up in another matter at that moment, that he never even bothered to question Stewie about his motives, and now that he thought about it, he really had no idea what could possible drive the kid to do such a thing. It was something that needed to be addressed

"Why did you do it, Stewie? Why would you do that to yourself?"

Stewie didn't respond for a couple of seconds. There was another awkward pause between the two before Stewie lifted his head to face Brian again.

"I…I did it because of you."

Now, Brian was  _really_  confused. He had no idea what Stewie could possibly mean by that.

"What did I do?"

Stewie was slightly shaking as he searched for the courage to tell the dog what he had wanted to tell him for so long.

_Here goes nothing._

"You…didn't do anything. I did it because…"

With all of his resolve Stewie finally said the words he had longed to say.

"…I love you."

Brian's eyes went wide. He was about to say something, but Stewie interrupted him before he could get it out.

"Whenever I was with those men, I never saw them. I only saw you. I did it because it hurt me so much to think I could never be with you. I know it was all just a fantasy, but it helped, and I would have told you this sooner, but I didn't want to risk ruining our friendship. All I cared about was your happiness, Brian. I'd do anything for you, even…"

Stewie was shushed as Brian placed a finger over his lips. He had to nip this in the bud right now before things got out of control, and he did something he'd regret. He took a minute to collect his thoughts before speaking.

"Stewie, when I found out you were with someone. I felt something. Do you know what I felt?"

Stewie shook his head slowly. His childlike gaze never leaving Brian's eyes.

"I felt jealousy. I hated the fact that you were with someone besides me."

Stewie's eyes went wide. A huge grin grew across his face as he went to say something, but was once again stopped by Brian. His grin immediately fell when Brian's expression remained serious. He didn't like the look the dog was giving him right now.

"With that said…we can't be together, Stewie. What you're saying is love for me is only a simple crush. You're much too young to be in love with anyone."

Stewie could feel his heart breaking with each word Brian spoke.

_This can't be happening!_

"But, but, but…"

The child began to tear up. Brian hated himself right now, but he was convinced that this was all for the best.

"Stewie, I know this hurts now, but in time your feelings for me will fade, and one day, when you're old enough, you'll find someone who you can spend the rest of your life with."

Brian unbuckled Stewie from his car seat, picked him up, and hugged him tight in an effort to console the crying infant.

"I'm so sorry, Kid." The dog whispered into his ear softly.

Stewie allowed a few more tears to fall into the dog's fur before roughly shoving himself out of the embrace, and grabbing Brian by his collar, forcing the dog to stare him straight in the face.

"Who are you to say my feelings aren't genuine? I am in love with you, Brian! My feelings aren't going to just fade away like they never mattered! You mean  _everything_  to me you stupid mutt!"

Brian could tell that Stewie was furious. The passion behind every word the child spoke surprised him a great deal, and it was getting very hard to ignore how good it felt to be this close to the boy.

_Keep it together, Brian. This is to be expected. Don't give in._

"Stewie, I'm…"

Stewie shoved Brian back into the seat forcing the dog to keep quiet. He wasn't going to let Brian get another word in. He was going to have his say in the matter.

"Don't! Just don't, Brian! All you ever do is complain about how you'll never find that special someone who you can love and who will love you in return! You're constantly pushing yourself into relationships hoping that something will come of it, but nothing ever does! Why is it that when you finally have that special someone staring you straight in the bloody face, all you want to do is throw it away! Fuck my age, Brian! I usually don't have to deal with this kind of thing from you! You're usually the one person I can depend upon to understand that I'm far beyond my years in maturity! You have no idea how frustrating that can be for me at times! Sure, there are moments when I do act my age and slip into childlike habits, but that doesn't mean I'm not capable of understanding true love when it's right in front of me! That's what this can be, Brian! We were made for each other, but until you stop feeling guilty about it, nothing will come of it! I don't know what else I can say!"

Stewie was almost hoarse by the time he had finished his rage-fueled rant. He could handle Brian not feeling the same, but Brian admitting how he did, in fact, have feelings for him and then turning around and saying that there was nothing they could do about it was just too much for the boy to handle. He let out a very brutish growl, making Brian flinch a little in fear of what the child would do next, but all Stewie could do was open the car door, hop out, and run inside the house, crying all the way. He rushed up the stairs and to his room. Once inside, he slammed his door and fell against the wall.

_Stupid dog! What does he know about love?_

Stewie threw his wig to the ground, tossed his purse across the room, pulled his knees to his chest, and just sobbed it all out. He cried because now he knew for sure that he would never have Brian. Even when the dog admitted to loving him back, Brian refused to see how wonderful they could be together. What more could he do? All there was to do now was cry. He wasn't sure how long he cried, but after awhile, he got up, and picked up his wig. He placed the wig back in his closet and began to undress himself. A machine appeared from his wall, once he was naked, and proceeded to put on his usual diaper and blue footie pajamas. All he wanted right now was to go to sleep. At least he could have Brian in his dreams. After putting all of his discarded clothing away, Stewie climbed into his crib and grabbed Rupert. He cuddled the bear seeking comfort. All was quiet in the room except for the occasional sniffle from the infant.

* * *

Brian had been frozen in place ever since Stewie had stormed out of the vehicle. A moment ago he had been convinced that it was best to not be with Stewie, but now, he wasn't too sure about that. He knew now that Stewie's feelings for him were not the result of a simple crush, but that Stewie was really, truly in love with him. Wasn't that what he had always wanted? It was just as Stewie said. Could Brian actually be happy with Stewie? He knew the answer to that question before he had even asked it.

_Yes._

Stewie loved Brian. He really loved him, and Brian wasn't sure if there had ever been anyone else who had told him they loved him and had meant it like Stewie had. Either way, tonight was a night for decision. Either he accepts Stewie's feelings for him and gives their relationship a shot or he pushes it all away, goes back to burying his feelings, and continues to seek a love he'll most likely never find.

_I've been such a fool!_

Brian snapped back to reality.

"What have I done?"

He had to fix this. He had to go to Stewie. He had to let him know how stupid he had been before and that there was no one else on this Earth who would make him happier. He unbuckled his seat belt and rushed out of the car. The dog barged into the house, only to be quickly reminded about the sleeping Griffin clan. After calmly shutting the front door, he sped up the stairs and to the door of the baby's room. As he reached for the knob, Brian could hear the soft sniffles coming from Stewie on the other side.

_Don't worry, Kid. Everything's going to be alright. I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere._

He opened the door and entered the room. As he was shutting the door, he heard a rustle of sheets and then a familiar voice.

"Please, go away, Brian! There's nothing you could possible say that would make me feel better about all this! I just want to sleep right now."

Brian approached Stewie's crib and looked down at the child. Even in the dark, he could tell how hard Stewie had been crying. He felt terrible.

"I'm really sorry for not listening to you Stewie and for belittling your feelings for me. I understand now. You're in love with me. You're really in love with me. I had no right to say otherwise."

Brian reached down to pick up the boy. Stewie tried to struggle at first, but eventually, he just gave in. He just didn't have the strength anymore. Brian hugged the boy, and Stewie felt a pang of longing as his body meshed with the dog's.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

Brian didn't say anything. He walked over to where Stewie had previously been crying, sat down, and began slowly rocking the baby back and forth. Brian began to hum a familiar tune that only he and Stewie knew. It was the song that he had sung with Stewie on the train heading back towards Quahog, after a series of incidents left them with no other means of transportation. It had been the first of many. It didn't take long for Stewie to recognize the song, and he couldn't help but hum along with the dog as his mind wandered back to that time that seemed so long ago, the moment he and Brian had become friends. The two continued to hum softly to one another as Brian began to softly massage the child's back. Stewie ceased his humming as he let out a sad moan full of want. Brian pulled Stewie away from his chest and raised the boy's chin up so that Stewie was looking him in the eyes. Stewie tried to turn away, but Brian held him firmly. Finally, Stewie gave up, and the two of them made eye contact.

_Now or never, Brian._

Brian slowly leaned his head forward, turning it slightly. Stewie was sure that this was all just a dream and he had fallen asleep in his crib. He began to slowly inch his head forward as well, and eventually, their lips met. At first it was just a soft peck, but Brian began to push his mouth more insistently against Stewie's, and the boy gladly opened his mouth against the dog's. Stewie couldn't believe this. Brian was kissing him! He was really kissing him! The boy took a moment to appreciate the feeling of the dog's furry muzzle against his skin. The kiss eventually evolved into a full-on make out session as both of them worked to release all the pent up sexual tension that had been building up between them ever since they first laid eyes on one another. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, and they both broke away at the same time, gasping for air. Their gasps were husky, and both of them could see the lust in each other's eyes. Once they had recuperated their breath, their lips met again. This time they fell to floor as Brian began to unbutton Stewie's pajamas. The child grabbed the dog's collar tightly, and began to grind himself against Brian's stomach frantically. Brian could feel himself getting hard from Stewie's pelvic movements as he undid the last button and Stewie effortlessly slid out of his clothing. They broke apart once more, and Stewie straddled Brian's hips and whispered seductively,

"Fuck me, Brian!"

Brian chuckled and rolled himself over so that Stewie was now below him.

"With pleasure."

Brian wasted no time in removing the child's diaper. He took a moment to gaze upon his small partner. He had seen Stewie naked before, but this was a completely different experience. It was only just now that he realized just how beautiful the child was. He knelt down and nuzzled the space between Stewie's legs with his nose. He had never done anything like this before, but this was going to be his way of making up for all the hurt he had caused his Stewie. He slowly stuck out his tongue and wrapped it around Stewie's small shaft. Stewie let out a sudden gasp of pleasure. He lifted himself up onto his elbows to look at the dog.

"Brian, you don't have to…"

Brian stopped what he was doing and pushed the child back down. He gave Stewie a quick peck on the lips before speaking.

"I want to do this, Stewie."

With that he lowered his head back down and continued with his task of sucking Stewie off. The boy just closed his eyes, occasionally bucking upwards towards the dog's mouth. Not even in his dreams did he ever imagine Brian doing something like this, and he sure as hell wasn't going to complain! As Brian continued to blow Stewie, he reached up and placed one of his fingers near the child's mouth. Stewie opened his mouth and began sucking on Brian's digit. He was in heaven. The dog could feel his penis sliding out of its sheath due to Stewie's succulent sucking of his finger. Once he felt that his finger was good and wet, he removed it from the baby's mouth. Stewie let out a moan of dissatisfaction, but all qualms he had were soon forgotten once he felt the same finger entering his small opening. Stewie reached down and grabbed the carpeted floor in a vice-like grip.

"Oh! Brian!"

Brian smirked a little, taking pride in his abilities to get the infant off. He continued to slowly insert his finger, making sure to stop every once in awhile to move it around in an attempt to loosen the kid up. Stewie's lip began to quiver; he was so close, he could feel his orgasm building up, but just as he was moments away from the point of no return, Brian ceased his sucking. Stewie's head shot up in disapproval, and he glared at Brian.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Dog!"

Brian gave Stewie a disapproving look of his own before rising up so that his face was mere inches away from the child's.

"Shut up and kiss me you demon brat!"

Stewie was taken completely off guard as Brian inserted a second finger while at the same moment their lips crashed together. Stewie let out a small yelp of pain against Brian's mouth as his eyes began to tear up. Brian used his free hand to wipe Stewie's tears away. He pushed his tongue into Stewie's mouth and began to wrestle with the boy's own tongue, hoping to take the child's mind away from the current pain. Stewie accepted Brian's challenge and began to fight back, determined to be the victor in their little war. Their tongues clashed fiercely over and over again. Brian began to scissor Stewie as he continued to fight for dominance, but Stewie wasn't going to make it easy for him. Their battle continued for almost a whole minute before Brian finally gave up and pulled his mouth away. Stewie smirked up at him with a look that said "victory is mine". Brian gave Stewie a smirk right back as he removed his fingers from within the boy. Stewie sighed.

"Brian! Stop teasing me you heartless bastard!"

Brian backed away a bit as he responded.

"Almost ready, Kid. Just hang on for a few more minutes. I want this to hurt as little as possible"

Stewie huffed in annoyance but acquiesced. Brian placed his mouth against the child's rear and began licking Stewie's asshole. The boy let out another moan of satisfaction as Brian pushed his tongue forward until he achieved penetration. The dog began lapping at Stewie's insides, coating them with his saliva. Stewie continued to make small noises of pleasure as he began to writhe beneath the dog.

"Mmmmmm. That's a good dog. Good, Brian."

Stewie's proclamations of pleasure were getting the dog extremely horny, and it wasn't long before his member was completely hard. Once Brian was sure that Stewie was ready, he removed his tongue and looked up at Stewie to confirm this.

"Are you ready, Kid?"

Stewie didn't even bother lifting himself up to look at Brian as he answered back.

"I've been ready for so long."

Brian smiled at this as he raised himself up to his knees and aligned the tip of his cock with Stewie's opening. He rubbed the leaking tip along Stewie's hole as a last bit of lubrication before he slowly began to enter the boy. The dog released a low moan. He couldn't believe how good it felt to be inside Stewie. As Brian got more of himself inside the child, Stewie's breathing began to speed up. Brian reveled in the sounds coming from his small partner. Sounds no infant should ever make. It took all of his control to not just start pounding away, but he made sure to take great care and not allow his knot to slip in as he slid the last couple of inches inside. Brian waited for a moment, allowing Stewie to adjust to his length. Stewie took a minute to enjoy the feeling of just having the dog inside him before motioning for Brian to continue. He began to slowly thrust in and out of the boy.

"Oh! Fuck! Stewie!"

The child was whimpering with pleasure below the dog.

"Don't hold back, Brian! Speed up!"

Brian didn't have to be told twice as he began to pick up speed, getting a nice rhythm going. Stewie reached up and pulled the dog down by his collar, melding their two bodies together. They were a perfect fit. Brian began to whisper softly into the baby's ear as he increased the speed of his thrusting.

"Oh! Stewie! I'm so sorry I kept you waiting for so long!"

Stewie wrapped his arms around the dog's neck and began to move his body in time with Brian's thrusts.

"You have nothing to be sorry about! You're here now! That's all that matters!"

They began to get lost in each other as their pleasure grew. Brian began humping like a madman, as he let out several low guttural grunts.

"Oh! Fuck! Stewie! You're so fucking tight!"

He raised his head up to stare into the eyes of his small lover.

"Oh! Brian! Fuck me! Fuck me like a bitch!"

Brain enveloped Stewie's lips in another passionate kiss as he sat up and pulled the child against his chest. Stewie made a small squeal in surprise and grabbed onto Brian's collar to keep from falling backward, but Brian held Stewie tight as he pumped up and down in a frenzy of lust. Their kisses became more erratic, their mouths crashing into each other's with every upward thrust Brian made. Stewie was practically bouncing on Brian's cock, but Brian made sure to keep a hold on the boy so he didn't impale him too deeply.

"Oh god! Brian! Yes! Harder! Faster!"

Brian loved hearing Stewie talk this way to him. If the child kept that up, it wouldn't be long before he came.

"Mmmmmm! Stewie! You're such a wonderful lover!"

"Ah! I'm so close, Brian!"

"Me too, Stewie! Just a little more!"

Brian could feel his climax approaching. He continued to fuck Stewie as hard as he could. Stewie was in complete ecstasy. He could feel the pleasure coursing through his entire body bringing him ever closer to the point of no return.

"J-just a little more!"

"Come with me, Stewie!"

That did it. The sound of Brian's low sultry voice begging him to climax along with him sent the child over the edge.

"Ahhhhhhh! Brian!"

Stewie's muscles contracted against the dog's shaft causing Brian to reach his peak.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh! Stewie!"

Brian released spurt after spurt of hot cum into Stewie's small body. Stewie wallowed in the intense warmth as Brian's seed filled him to the brim. They were both spent. Brian fell onto his back and hugged the sweat-soaked child against him. They both just lay there, in each other's arms, totally satiated and panting for breath. After several minutes, Stewie raised his head to look at the dog.

"I love you, Brian."

Brian looked up at Stewie and gave him another quick kiss.

"I love you too, Stewie."

Stewie wanted to just fall asleep right there, but he knew if the others caught them like this in the morning he'd most likely never see Brian again.

"We have to clean up."

Stewie made a weak effort to lift himself up off of Brian but his arms gave out and he fell back into the dog's embrace. He was so tired. Brian knew Stewie was right, but he saw how exhausted the kid was.

"You just relax, Kid. I'll take care of it."

Stewie gave a weak nod in understanding as he let out a quiet yawn.

Brian sat himself up while still clutching the child. He slowly stood up and made his way over to Stewie's changing table. It was a struggle, but with the help of a stepping stool, he managed to raise himself up enough so that he could place the child on the table before pulling his member out of the boy. Cum instantly began to pour out of Stewie. Brian grabbed the baby wipes and cleaned himself up first before setting to work on Stewie. It took several wipes, but he eventually managed to scoop up all the excess cum and clean out Stewie's asshole. Once all the wipes were in a ball, Brian walked away to retrieve Stewie's diaper. He placed the used wipes inside the diaper, wrapped it all up, and disposed of the diaper. He grabbed a new diaper from the pile and quickly put it on Stewie. Once he had retrieved the baby's pajamas, he redressed Stewie. He took a moment to appreciate his work. No one would ever know. After picking up the boy, Brian returned him to his crib. Stewie looked up at Brian, eyes hazy from a lack of sleep.

"Thank you, Brian."

Stewie fell asleep with a smile. Brian leaned down and kissed the baby's forehead.

"No. Thank you, Stewie."

He would join Stewie in a minute, but first he had one more thing to take care of. He exited the room and quietly made his way down the hall towards the bathroom. Grabbing a towel, he made his way back to where he and Stewie had lain together and wiped up the small wet spot they had left. After quickly disposing of the towel, Brian returned and climbed into the crib with Stewie. He pulled the child against him in a spooning position and closed his eyes as sleep claimed him.

* * *

The next morning, Stewie awoke to the sound of an annoying buzzing.

"What the devil?"

The child attempted to sound annoyed, but it just came off as groggy. He yawned and stretched before climbing out of his crib. Following the sound of the buzzing, he eventually stopped at his purse. Just as he thought, it was his phone. He picked up the purse and found his cell. The caller ID said  **Lee**. With a sigh he answered the phone.

"What is it, Lee?"

"I was just calling to make sure you were alright."

Stewie pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm fine, Lee."

"Oh. Well that's good, so listen Desiree; I was thinking that maybe you'd like to get together sometime later this…"

Stewie cut Lee off before he could finish.

"Actually, Lee, I'm not going to need you anymore. Go find someone your own age you sick pedophile."

With that said, Stewie almost hung up but stopped to say one more thing.

"And my name's not Desiree. It's Stewie."

He hung up the phone as a big grin spread across his face. After placing the phone on a nearby table, Stewie marched back over to his crib to rejoin his love. He climbed back into bed and pushed himself against the dog. Brian opened his eyes slightly on the verge of waking up. He smiled and wrapped an arm around the child to pull him in closer. The dog lapped away at his ear softly in a show of affection. Stewie let out a tiny giggle. He didn't need to be Desiree any longer.


End file.
